


perfect

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Waffles, i love these two, seriously ur gonna need a dentist, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: ,,theyre gay n soft





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 11:30pm last night and didnt proofread. enjoy

Jared woke up first, which wasn't something that normally happened. It was around 10AM, judging by the light streaming in through a gap in the curtains. It fell on the grey carpet floor, where Jared had left his backpack last night.  
The walls were a pale yellow colour, and the bedsheets were pale blue, and the window frame was off-white. On the vanity across from the bed was a row of potted plants, each in a pot with a name written on it in Evan's bold but clear handwriting.  
Jared turned and gazed down at the boy next to him. His eyes were closed softly and his pink lips were curled in the slightest smile. His brown curls were messy and framing his face like an angel.  
Jared pressed a kiss to Evan's forehead before climbing out of bed and pulling on socks. He glanced in the vanity. He was wearing boxers and a yellow t-shirt, the colour bright against his dark skin.  
He quietly pushed open the door and went out into the kitchen, where the clock on the stove read 10:06AM. Standing on his toes, he reached up to the dish cabinet and pulled out two plates. He swirled around and grabbed the waffles from the freezer and set to work microwaving them.  
Jared set up the placemats at their table, arranging everything perfectly and pouring diet coke into wine glasses for the both of them. He slid back over when he heard the microwave beep. He placed the waffles on the plate and put the rest back in the freezer and was about to go wake up Evan when he felt the taller boy's arms wrap around him.  
"I love you," Evan whispered into his hair.  
"I love you too," Jared responded.  
And for those moments, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> got sad bc i miss florida (except the heat and the business) so i wrote this in like 15 minutes. my tumblr is @trans-zoe-murphy


End file.
